


Perfect

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Love, Nervousness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Song Prompt: Perfect by Ed Sheeran





	Perfect

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don’t deserve this

You look perfect tonight”

—

Alec looked beautiful in gold. Shimmering in the light, his smile radiant, glowing, iridescent. It was exquisite. Magnus found himself entranced by the man, it had been many years, years filled with ups and downs, heartfelt words and the occasional ache, but they had remained together, strong, a force to be reckoned with and finally they were having their day.

A day to show their love, adoration and devotion to one another. They had both worked so hard to obtain this right, to be together. Finally the day had come, where Magnus could call Alec his husband. His spouse. His partner. His forever. His always.

Magnus gazed loving at Alec’s face, his eyes crinkling in twinkled laughter. When they had first met, Magnus was unsure if he would ever unlock this side of Alec, if the Shadowhunter would ever reveal his true self. It took a little while, but they had come a long way since Alec fled his apartment and shrinked back in denial.

But even as they danced and swirled around the grand ballroom in Idris, Magnus could see the fleeting nervousness that crossed over his love’s face.

“Hey, sweetheart what’s with the glances, looking for the nearest exit already?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

“Never, it’s just everyone is staring.I’m not quite used to this many eyes on me” Alec looked back at Magnus, a rosy tint growing across his face and blooming down his neck at the confession.

Magnus kissed at Alec’s nose, delighting as the blush deepend still, “Of course they’re staring, they’re looking at you. The most beautiful man in the room.No, the world.”

“You’re mistaken Magnus. If they were staring at the most beautiful man, then that means that they are staring at you.” Alec retorted, his smile growing.

“Smooth, my love, very smooth, I taught you well.”

As they danced, the spotlight only on them, they continued to exchanged hushed whispers. Magnus ran his hands along Alec’s skin, pulling him even closer so that they were chest to chest, closer and closer, close enough to feel the steady beating of their hearts, beating in time, as if they were now one.

They couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Slowly, Alec relaxed in Magnus’ arms, the world falling away from him .

It no longer mattered that every pair of eyes was on them. That every member of the New York Institute was in the room. That every important person in the Shadow World was present. In that moment, it wasn’t an issue that this was the first legal union between a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter. It didn’t matter that this had turned into an orchestrated glamourous , over the top affair. None of it mattered.

The only thing that mattered was that Alec was in his arms. That they were in love. That they looked perfect, were perfect. The only thing that mattered to Magnus in that moment as they danced slowly and wrapped up in each other was that Alec was his and he was Alec’s. And after centuries of heartache and betrayal, Magnus had finally found his Angel, his love, he would even go as far to say that he’d found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all mistakes are my own
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment, it means the world
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
